Quilge Opie
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Executive Hunting Captain of the first Jagdarmee | team = First Jagdarmee | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 487 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} is the of the first Jagdarmee of the Vandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 489, page 12 Appearance Kirge's head is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He has round spectacles that feature an in-built two-way radio in their frame, allowing him to maintain contact with the Vandenreich's base of operations even while located within Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 He wears a variant of the typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak. Personality Kirge has a strongly authoritative personality, as shown through his command to the subjugated Arrancar to kneel in front of him. Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 12 As noted by his subordinates, Kirge often acts in a barbarous manner when individuals do not understand the true meaning of his words. He is also critical of the actions of his subordinates, namely when they took a long time to realize that he had been attacked by Loly and Menoly. Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 15 Despite his casual nature, Kirge is shown as particularly unforgiving to those who show any signs of resistance. He is also highly arrogant, namely when he derides Aizen's choice of subordinates in the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc and Menoly Mallia.]] At the Jagdarmee camp in Hueco Mundo, Kirge looks on as the captives are lined up, ready for selection. After one of his subordinates tells him something, Kirge stands up and calls for the attention of his captives. He explains that they will hold selection tournament to decide which of the captives lives, which involves him killing them one after another. If they wish to live they are to kneel and lick his boots. He stabs an Arrancar that speaks up, telling them all that they will have to undergo a further admission test after selection. He is attacked by two of the captives and complains about how long it takes his subordinates to show concern for him. Kirge states that their swords were supposed to have been taken. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia cast off their cloaks and introduce themselves, before being swiftly put down by Kirge, who breaks Menoly's sword in the process. He tells his subordinates to beat them but not kill them as "his majesty" wishes to collect "idiots with guts". As he talks about the quality of Aizen's Arrancar, including Harribel, he is attacked by Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 11-20 As Mila Rose and Apacci argue, Sung-Sun challenges Kirge and his unit by herself, referring to her comrades as monkeys.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 2 When his unit is defeated, Kirge offers them all the chance to surrender, insisting that working with Harribel again in their service, something they should enjoy doing. His offer serves to anger the Arrancar, who advise him not to underestimate their capabilities. Upon their decision. Kirge states that it is such a pity to have to fight them.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 7-9 When Ichigo Kurosaki arrives, he has defeated the three Arrancar, standing over their incapacitated forms as he shows interest in the arrival of a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Kirge states that they had been told about Ichigo and that he should be dealt with quickly. As Ichigo realizes that his opponents are Quincy, Kirge confirms his suspicion and draws his blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 6-11 As they fight, Ichigo surprises Kirge by sending one of his own Heilig Pfeil back at him. After Ichigo counters more arrows with a Getsuga Tenshō, Kirge comments upon the ineffectiveness of his arrows in dealing with Ichigo and is surprised when Ichigo comments that Uryū's arrows are weaker than his.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-8 He refuses to divulge any more information to Ichigo. He receives an order from the Vandenreich Leader to finish him off immediately and uses his Quincy: Letz Stil. As he emerges in a new angelic form, Kirge tells Ichigo that he will teach him the true power of this form. Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 8-17 Equipment Quincy Cross - Kirge is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his uniform so that it hangs to his left-hand side.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 16 Earpiece - Kirge's glasses bear an earpiece that allows him to hear orders from headquarters. Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 13 Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Kirge has demonstrated immense skill with his sword, easily dispatching Aizen's two subordinates, Menoly Mallia and Loly Aivirrne, in addition to swiftly defeating Harribel's three Fracciónes without getting injured..Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 16 High Spiritual Power: Kirge has sufficient spiritual power to seriously wound an Arrancar, as well as to both catch and hold onto the Zanpakutō of Emilou Apacci bare-handed with ease, despite it continuing to rotate at a tremendous speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 14 & 19 Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. *'Spirit Weapon': Using his Quincy Cross, Kirge is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate military saber, which could easily shatter the Zanpakutō of Menoly Mallia.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 489, page 10 :* : By materializing two extensions from the sword's guard, Kirge is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 11 His are particularly powerful, seemingly able to generate considerable explosions upon impact, and he appears to possess the ability to fire up to six of these simultaneously. According to Ichigo, Kirge's arrows are far more powerful than Uryū Ishida's own.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 4-7 Quincy: Letzt Stil: Concealed beneath the glove of his uniform, Kirge wears a black glove with the Vandenreich symbol upon it. When this is activated a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Kirge emerges in the Quincy: Letzt Stil after the column shatters.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 10-12 * : The true name of the form taken when adopting the Quincy: Letzt Stil. In this form Kirge gains various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, boots, a gauntlet on his left wrist, a large holster across his chest and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol. The appearance of his eyes also change dramatically.Bleach Chapter 490, page 13-14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Vandenreich